


Hello Again, Dearly Beloved

by Diablogarbage, Lu_Natic



Series: Brana and Mar's rps [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tender Sex, Tenderness, trans shang tsung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablogarbage/pseuds/Diablogarbage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Natic/pseuds/Lu_Natic
Summary: Shang Tsung and Raiden meet up at his island after a long time of being apart, missing eachother dearly, they take a bath and show their love.This is just a comfort fic to be completely honest.
Relationships: Raiden/Shang Tsung
Series: Brana and Mar's rps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029888
Kudos: 2





	Hello Again, Dearly Beloved

Although months to an immortal is never too long, Shang finds that, more often than not, months spent away from Raiden feel painstakingly long. Such had been spent the past several--through the tail end of Earthrealm's winter and through spring (though, it's barely turned autumn in Outworld), all to the summer months. Hot and humid, but a greatly welcome difference from the dry Outworld heat, once Shang Tsung had finally been cleared permission to rest, he wasted no time in sending a message to the Thunder God of Earthrealm. A simple one, to the point; meet upon his island, within the gardens--and so, with the message sent, Shang had set off.  
The gardens upon his island are lush and quite beautiful, when in bloom--bearing fruits edible from the vine and plenty flowers, some from Earthrealm, others transported from Outworld and planted on Earthrealm soil. Rich, flowing streams glimmer with sunshine and the soft whispering of the flow mixes with the calm noise of the wind in the trees, the breeze softly caressing the hand made wind chimes that litter the island--some wood, others bone, some metal. Shang sits patiently in meditation, upon a flat, ovular stone within the center of a pond, a small waterfall behind him of around ten feet tall feeding into the otherwise calm waters. Although Tsung is not by nature a patient man; for Raiden, he could wait until the end of time.

Raiden had found himself yearning for the sorcerer's presence, even though he was at times rather persistent in getting his attention, he loved him all the same, missing his voice and smug smile, his overall demeanor was one that Raiden found entertaining and adorable, he missed having him in his arms once more, wishing to embrace him and hold him close, but he found his opportunity soon enough when he found a message at his door, simple and to the point, it seems he wasn't the only one missing the other. He set off for Shang Tsung's island, setting his foot on the hard stone floor, making his way to the garden, finding himself tingling with electricity at the sight of his beloved, sitting in meditation with his back facing him, he hoped he had not made him wait for long, his footsteps were gentle as he made his way over, standing behind Shang Tsung, knowing well that he would sense his presence, he hoped to spend a pleasant evening with him on his island without any interruption, he has waited for this moment for far too long, to bask in his warmth once more.

Shang senses Raiden's presence the moment he sets foot upon his island. That powerful, electrical essence is hard to miss or mistake, and Shang longs for him. He tracks that aura, right to the moment of the God stopping behind him. He smirks to himself softly, quiet for a moment as he sits motionless, before seamlessly melting into a pile of fire and ash, and reappearing behind Raiden; immediately curling his arms about his figure and pressing his cheek to the God's back.  
"I see my message reached you well," he drawls, his rolling, confident voice a soft tone reserved for the Thunder God alone. "I'm glad. I missed you." Tsung would never willingly admit he misses anyone, not if that someone was not Raiden. To do so is, in his eyes, to show vulnerability--and vulnerability gets you killed in Outworld. It's always safer to play strong, to not show weakness or be vulnerable; but with Raiden, he knows he is safe. He knows he can be human.

Raiden is hardly surprised as he was embraced from behind by the sorcerer, a light blush spreading across his cheeks as he looks behind him, a small smile gracing his features as he relished his warmth and voice, loving the way he spoke to him and showed his more vulnerable side, he was happy that Shang Tsung felt comfortable around him like this, it warmed his heart at the thought. "I missed you as well, beloved, I hope you did not get into much trouble in Outworld." Raiden replied, voice soft and low, speaking to him in a soothing tone, he turned around, returning the warm embrace, even if he was much taller than the sorcerer, he found it rather endearing, seeing him as rather adorable, but he knew better than to bring it up in fear of souring his mood.

Shang chuckles softly at the gentle remark, giving a quiet sigh of contentment when Raiden turns around to return the embrace. He may be quite a bit shorter than the God--only coming up to his stomach, in fact--but, though he won't admit it, it makes him feel protected, somehow.  
"Not too much trouble, worry not," he reassures softly. "Only the normal. Dealing with Shao Kahn's orders, telling off renegade would-be traitors, just the same things I always do." In a way, Shang is thankful he does not often get assigned more dangerous things. Although he may crave the adrenaline, if there is risk, then there is usually a small chance of death. Something Shang does not plan on experiencing.  
"I pray everything has been orderly here?" He purrs, moving one hand up the dip of Raiden's back, in a gentle stroking motion. "I know how often you are stressed."

Raiden sighs with relief, happy that the sorcerer did not get into too much trouble while he was alone in Outworld, he wished to take him away from such a place and have him live in Earthrealm instead, but he knew Shao Kahn had Shang Tsung bound, he was saddened that he could do nothing to free him as of now, he just hoped his visits would provide him some much needed comfort, to remind him that the world is not all cruel, that there is kindness in it as well, it was tragic to see his beloved changed by his unfortunate circumstances, he just hoped someday they would be able to live happily together, he pushed those thoughts aside for now, focusing on the present, "Of course, there has not been much trouble as of late thankfully." Raiden reassured him, a low rumble coming from his chest at the sorcerer's touch, eyes fluttering close at the softness.

Shang seems quite satisfied with the answer provided, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Raiden's arm. "Good," he drawls. "You deserve to have some relief from stress." Often, when Raiden is sitting, Shang will take to giving him a muscle massage--the deity is almost always tense with underlying stress, and if Shang can help ease it, he will.  
"Do you have anything you would like to do, now that we are together again?" The sorcerer asks, gazing up at Raiden with those hazel eyes. "As much as I could stay here in your arms all day, I would quite enjoy doing any activities with you that you'd like."  
He enjoys when Raiden selects something for them to do. He happily partakes in Raiden's interests and hobbies--what little there are--and happily indulges in whatever Raiden wishes they do together.

Raiden smiles softly at the kiss, loving the way that Shang cared for him, always making sure to check up on him every now and again, he appreciated it greatly, it was rare for someone to care for him so intimately, it was endearing, he pondered for a moment on the sorcerer's question, hoping to find a suitable activity that would put both of them at ease, "How would you like taking a bath together? It is rather late and I'd rather do something that both of us would enjoy, my dear." Raiden replied, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Shang's forehead, wondering if he would be onboard with it, surely returning from Outworld brought with it a lot of unneeded stress that he wished to take care of, and surely now would be the perfect opportunity to, where they were safe and able to let go for once.

Shang perks at the suggestion, tilting his head to the side with a soft smile. Those surpsingly soft lips, with the faintest currents of electricity beneath them, meet Tsung's forehead, anda soft blush paints his cheeks. "I would enjoy that. We could watch the sun set together as we do," he agrees eagerly. Baths are always a surefire way to reduce stress--and when with Raiden, the stress practically melts away completely. Raiden's presence is deeply soothing, and to be held within his arms is to be within the heavens themselves. A warm bath, laying within Raiden's strong arms would be a perfect stress reliever--which Tsung desperately needs.

The thunder god is glad that he was willing to go along with his suggestion, just hearing about it made his face flush lightly, more than eager for it, he loved being around the man, and for them to be able to watch the sunset together once more after being apart for so long, there was nothing he wanted more, "Then lead the way, beloved." He smiled, holding on to his hand firmly, showing him that he would follow him, never wanting to let go, in fear that he would have to be without him again, he wanted to stay with him for as long as he could, electricity buzzing through the air at Raiden's excitement, it was rare for him to be outward in his emotions, but the way electricity bounced off his body was usually a pretty good indicator of his current mood.

Shang purrs at his beloved's words, eagerly leading the God of Thunder into the palace. The place is as lush and royal as always, and Shang is glad the washroom he has in mind isn't too far away. It's far less of a washroom as it is a room purely for the bath--it's a large basin, surrounded by lush greenery; an indoor gardenscape. Tsung reaches the room quickly, and turns to press a kiss to Raiden's torso. "Allow me to draw the bath, my lovely thunderstorm," he speaks, before moving to the stone path leading to the basin itself. He uses his magic to turn the faucets, allowing the water to run, and he then leans against a pillar, looking quite content. "It shouldn't take too long to fill. Just long enough for the sun to go down more to create the perfect sunset, just for us."

He follows him, moving in careful strides, making sure not to get too ahead considering he was able to walk much faster than the sorcerer considering his height, once they both make their way to the washroom he marvels at the scenery for a bit, admiring the beautiful lush greenery and giant bath, Raiden blushes at the kiss once more, chuckling softly at the nickname Shang had given him, "Very well, my beloved sorcerer." He watched as the water flowed into the large basin, steam emitting and making it's way to the air as his gaze made it's way back to Shang, "How perfect, being able to be with you again on such a lovely evening.." Raiden commented, feeling rather blessed tonight.

"I couldn't agree more," Shang responds, his voice a tender tone of softness. Once he judges the basin filled enough, he gestures for Raiden. "It's ready, my dear."  
Never the self conscious one, Shang easily slips out of his garments, leaning against the pillar again, now nude, to wait for his beloved. "Such a lovely evening is no more lovely than you, however," he chuckles softly, a soft smile on his face.

Nodding in acknowledgement he begins to rid himself of his clothes, letting them softly fall to the ground as he steps out of them, picking them up to fold them nicely and place them somewhere he will remember, it was rare for him to get comfortable enough with someone to reveal his bare body, but Shang was one of those people, because he knew he loved him, scars and all, he couldn't help but be flustered at his little compliment however, "You are quite lovely yourself, my dear, even the stars in the sky can't compare to your beauty."

Shang blushes at the compliment, purring quietly. "You flatter me, Raiden, truly." He takes a moment to quite shamelessly admire Raiden, his lovely body, with all its perfect imperfections, before he easily slips himself into the hot water within the basin, giving a soft hum of appreciation of the warm water on his skin. "Ahh... Just the perfect temperature," he says, stretching his body comfortably. "But it isn't quite so perfect without you," He adds on, giving Raiden soft, pleading eyes--he's easily impatient, and he craves Raiden's strong arms about his lithe body. They fit around him perfectly, their bodies perfectly fit against each other as if they had been made for one another, and Shang wouldn't have it any other way.

Raiden notices the way Shang admires his body, he didn't feel uncomfortable around his gaze, he was flattered to know that his lover admired him as much as he did he, truly he was blessed to have found someone who loved him as such, he watched as Shang slipped into the basin, the last few rays of the sun covering his body and the water in a beautiful orange hue, he followed suit, knowing his beloved wouldn't be very patient if he were to make him wait any longer, "Not to worry, my dear sorcerer, I'm with you." He reassured, slipping into the bath, the temperature of the water immediately putting his body at ease, he sat besides the sorcerer, his arms open, waiting for him to accept his embrace.

Shang immediately curls into Raiden's arms, wrapping his own arms around the God as he nestles his head against his shoulder. The sunset is a beautiful fire of orange and gold, and Shang smiles. Noting it will be wholly dark soon, he waves his hand, and the candles in the room alight, casting light for the two of them. Shang smiles as he presses against Raiden, comfortable in his arms. "The sunset is absolutely ethereal, wouldn't you agree, my heart?"

"Of course, it is only made better with you here by my side, being able to hold you in my arms once more, there is nothing more that I could ever ask for." Raiden said, voice soft and sincere as he held the man close, looking down at his face and observing his charming features, he was so beautiful like this, it made the god's heart beat so loudly in his chest, he was sure the sorcerer himself would notice, he leaned his head forward to claim the sorcerer's lips, soft and light, but his passions shone through clearly, he had missed him dearly.

The kiss is returned eagerly by Tsung, as he shifts to press closer to Raiden. He feels the God's pulse, quick and excited, and it stirs soft amusement within him. Raiden is oh, so sweet, such a lovely god and Shang enjoys knowing that he is the reason for such feelings incited. Some thousand years ago, Shang would have never seen himself with a God, let alone the protector of the realm, however he would have it no other way.

The god is glad to have him here again, whenever he was around the sorcerer he couldn't help but feel at peace, his presence was always so inviting, his lips soft and warm, his hands scarred but perfect, everything about him was something that Raiden admired greatly, he wondered how someone so perfect could be corrupted by a world so cruel, but he hoped that he would be able to help him be vulnerable once more, to give him the opportunity to be human, freely, without judgement.

Shang carefully shifts positions again, settling himself on Raiden's thighs, his hands coming up to gently stroke his shoulders. Once the kiss breaks he sighs in contentment, smiling softly at his divine lover. "I love you, Raiden," he murmurs. "You're so perfect, in every way." In Tsung's eyes, Raiden truly is without flaw. He is perfection incarnate, and Shang is not shy about reminding him of that. He loves Raiden, loves everything the god has done for him, how he protects Earthrealm so dilligently. He is perfect.

Raiden couldn't help but blush wildly at his words, even now he couldn't get used to them, only now has he felt such true love and devotion, it was foreign, but very much so welcome, "I love you dearly as well, my heart." He replies wholeheartedly, pressing a kiss to his cheek, he wondered how Shang saw him as perfect, he's made so many mistakes, his judgement flawed at times, he always saw himself as imperfect, but have Shang Tsung here to reassure him made him feel a whole lot better, his hands held on to the sorcerer's hips softly, the god leaning forward to press a few loving kisses to his neck and collarbones.

Shang tilts his head back as Raiden peppers soft kisses to his neck and collarbones, giving a low murmur of appreciation. One hand moves to gently settle on his shoulder, while the other comes up to gently tangle within the God's silky white hair.  
"Mmmh... Raiden," he purrs softly, the hand on his shoulder moving to lightly trace his chest. He adores Raiden's body; the thickness of it and how the fat upon it hides powerful muscles, it is every bit as perfect as Raiden himself. He lightly traces over the glowing tattoos upon his chest, giving a low noise from the back of his throat of contentment.

He makes a sound akin to rolling thunder, his voice as deep and powerful as the thunder he commands, but it is nothing to be feared, atleast for his beloved, loving the way the sorcerer touched his body so gently, how he worships his body had Raiden humming lowly in appreciation for his love, always happy when his gentle hands traced over his glowing tattoos, also appreciating the fingers running through his soft white hair, he was glad to be free of his cowl for a little while, letting his hair breath was something he couldn't get enough of.

The touch of his hand trails lower, tracing the ever so intricate lines of tattoos, the spiraling tattoos that frame his hips, and he leans forward to kiss the God's throat and then the side of his neck, exhaling lowly. Every part of his body is simply divine, and to be the one person to see every bit of it is a high honour to Shang, and he wholly plans to always use it to the best advantage to worship and love upon Raiden's body.

Raiden sighs softly, the sorcerer's touch simply heavenly on his skin, the way the warm water of the bath relaxes and soothes his body, it heightens the experience tenfold, his breath hitches in his throat whenever the sorcerer's touch wanders lower and lower to more, intimate areas, but he never made an effort to stop him, letting him do as he pleased, because he was just as eager to be completely honest with himself, Shang was the one person he would offer himself to, body and soul.

"Do you want this?" He asks, touch lingering at the God of Thunder's hip. The warm water is lovely on Shang's body, the cool air of the room a lovely contrast, and all of Shang's senses are on fire, heightened and alert. He has yearned for Raiden ever since that first day of his time away, and now, with Raiden's permission, he'll get his reward. He craves Raiden's body in so many ways, to feel him within the throes of passion and love.

"Of course, my dear." Raiden responded easily, self assured as his gaze lingered on Shang's face, loving the warm and calming atmosphere that surrounded them both, he pressed a few chaste kisses to his lover's neck and jaw, his eyes closing slowly as he let himself relax into his touch, the steam emitting from the water doing much to soothe his nerves as he tried not to let himself get too excited in fear of accidentally hurting his lover with his electricity.

Shang gives a quiet purr, letting his hand stray from Raiden's hip to finally brush against his length. He's large, both in length and girth--and is easily a two-hander. Shang always enjoys the challenge, though; enjoys just how thick he is. While one hand continues to lightly grip that lovely mane of white hair, his other hand gently begins to stroke the shaft of Raiden's cock, a slow pace to start, perhaps slightly teasing.

The god moans lowly, head leaning against Shang's hand as he blushes deeply at the sensation, it's been a long time since he's been touched there, not since his last meeting with the sorcerer, he was rather sensitive, the slightest touch had him gasping, the slow pace didn't get to him at first, considering he was relishing in any touch he could get, deep purrs and hitched breaths left his lips like a prayer, the sorcerer had barely started yet Raiden already seemed to be losing himself to the pleasure.

Ever the smug one, Shang takes great pride in how easily his touch breaks Raiden's resolve. "You're so handsome like this..." He murmurs, his thumb gently rubbing the head of the God's dick, before he returns to stroking him, pace slightly quicker now; he's finding himself to be particularly impatient. "I enjoy hearing these noises from you, my beloved... Music to my ears, truly."

Raiden whimpers softly, hips bucking into Shang's hand involuntarily, unable to notice his own eagerness, he loves the way Shang compliments him while watching him fall apart so easily with his touch, his body quivering when the sorcerer quickens his pace, his hand holds on to Shang's shoulder, hoping to ground himself before he completely loses all thought, he wondered if Shang found amusement in him being so sensitive and inexperienced in such things.

"Easy now, my love," Shang murmurs, kissing Raiden's neck gently. "You'll have me in just a moment." He always enjoys pleasuring Raiden some before they begin; its only fair with how inexperienced Raiden is, and it's enjoyable to see the Thunder God melt at his touch. He's still rather impatient, wanting Raiden in him, but he can wait just a bit longer.

Humming in acknowledgement of his moment of hastiness, he relaxes once more, letting Shang guide him with his touch, body easing up as he leans forward to press desperate and fleeting kisses to his chest, letting the sorcerer pleasure him in his own pace, not wanting to rush this moment, wanting to cherish it dearly considering he hasn't had this type of intimate moment with him for so long.

"Good..." The sorcerer exhales softly, biting his lip at those kisses. "Mmm..." He grunts, allowing himself to continue his pace for some few more moments before slowing to a stop. "Are you ready?" He asks the God, gazing into those ethereal, lovely eyes, lust and love and desperation in his own hazel eyes. He loves Raiden's eyes. They're absolutely gorgeous, and although most cannot read Raiden's emotions through them, Shang can with ease--and right now, he greatly enjoys the lust which they hold.

"Yes, my love.." Raiden responds breathlessly, looking into the sorcerer's eyes, dark and glazed over with lust, his own glowing slightly as he looked back at his, his hands shifting to hold on to the sorcerer's hips, letting him decide when he was ready before he did anything, he knew he was well endowed, and wanted the sorcerer to be prepared first before he entered, even if he was more experienced than the god, he was still rather cautious, not wanting to cause him any pain.

Shang hesitates but only a moment before he shifts positions, carefully sliding down onto Raiden's length. He hisses softly at the minute pain and the stretch, but its a pleasurable pain that Shang relishes in. He grips Raiden's shoulders, pressing his body close to the God's, chest to chest as he exhales slowly, letting his body relax. "Mmh... You feel so lovely..." He murmurs softly, pressing his face gently into the crook of Raiden's neck and kissing it softly.

Raiden throws his head back, groaning deeply as he tries to still his hips, wanting Shang to adjust first before he got started, "Are you sure you are fine without preparation, my love?" Raiden asks, concern lacing his voice as he wants to make sure his beloved is alright, he knew he was rather well endowed, even if Shang was experienced it must not be easy taking him after being apart for so long, he presses a loving kiss to his head, hoping to soothe him.

"I'm certain," Shang reassures softly, shuddering and arching his back. "I'm ready," he murmurs, peppering soft kisses to his beloved's neck and shoulders, holding onto him with an iron grip. Even if there is pain, the pain is only more pleasure, to be with Raiden. He adores Raiden, and deeply enjoys every intimate moment they share like this.

The god nods in understanding, letting Shang adjust to his full length before he started moving his hips, thrusting into him in a shallow and slow pace, causing him to groan softly, resting his head on the sorcerer's shoulder, pressing kisses to the flesh as his hand grips on to his hips, making sure his hold didn't hurt or bruise him.

Shang moans when Raiden begins to thrust, kissing Raiden's neck as he clings to him. One hand strays down to the God's chest, gently caressing the ample flesh there before moving to his thigh, feeling how taught the muscles are, then back up to his shoulder, then his hair, stroking it with tender care. "Ohh, Raiden..."

The sorcerer's reactions and moans send a shiver down Raiden's spine, arousing him greatly, his own hands trail up the sorcerer's hips and waist, running his thumb over his nipple teasingly, his thrusts remain consistently slow, but he starts thrusting deeper and deeper, the sorcerer's insides warm and tight around him like a vice.

When Raiden's thumb rubs his nipple, Shang moans again, somewhat louder. Ever the unashamed one, Shang isn't shy about being vocal and loud. He gently nips at Raiden's neck when those thrusts become deeper, and he works his hips in time with them, whining at the slow pace. He tangles his hand into Raiden's lush hair and tugs on it gently, kissing his neck as he does. He then bites it again, gently so, just barely leaving the mark of his teeth in a soft red outline on his lover's skin.

Raiden enjoyed his shameless moans greatly, leaning forward to take the nipple into his mouth and lick it teasingly, hoping to get more reactions out of him, the way Shang bites at his neck and kisses it so lovingly drives him nuts, he hoped that Shang would mark him up as a reminder of their time together, he decided to increase his pace gradually, groaning against the sorcerer's beautiful skin as the pleasure drives the thunder god wild.

When Raiden takes his nipple into his mouth, Shang moans sharply, digging his nails into his broad shoulder. When the God pulls back, Shang is immediately back at his neck, kissing it and suckling hickeys into that lovely skin, watching in soft fascination as the glowing tattoos slightly pulsate in colour beneath the hickeys. "Mmm... Fuck, oh, Raiden..."

"Ha.. Shang, you look lovely like this, my dear.." Raiden praised, barely above a whisper, electricity pulsating across his body as he grew more and more excited, his thrusts fast and deep as he holds on to his hips, his eyes fluttered shut, focusing on the feeling of the water around them, the cold air breezing past and the warmth of his lovers touch, the pleasure growing to be too much, he had the stamina of a god but he always finished rather quickly due to being inexperienced.

"You feel s-so good," Shang whimpers, face pressed still into the crook of Raiden's neck, focusing on the sensations of Raiden, of the warm water and cool air, the heat of Raiden's body and the static from his excitement. Though experienced, vastly so, Shang always finds himself finishing quickly when its his first time after a while; and with Raiden's touch and girth, its hard to not finish fast. Indeed, the heat in Tsung's stomach roars into a fire and then spills over the edge; and he drenches Raiden's cock in his release, his insides twitching and flexing around his thick length, and he moans Raiden's name at the top of his lungs, gripping onto him as he rides out his climax impaled on the God's dick.

Raiden eyes roll to the back of his head as he throws his head back, reaching his climax a few seconds after Shang, the way the sorcerer's body tightens around his cock so warmly drives him over the edge, groaning shamelessly as he spills inside him, coming in loads as electricity leaves his body in a shock, thankfully it wasn't too powerful but it was heightened slightly by the water surrounding them, the god practically moaning in absolute stimulation.

Shang shivers, moaning again as he feels Raiden's climax hit deep within him, and as that weak electricity dances over the both of them. He pants heavily, holding onto Raiden as they ride out their climaxes together, bodies pressed together and sparks dancing about their skin. "O-Ohh, Raiden..."

"Hng.. Shang..." Raiden whimpers, resting his head once more on his shoulder, pressing a weak kiss to the surface as he pants and breathes at a quickened pace, body still quivering with spent energy and electricity, feeling the air hum due to the heat, he sighs softly, finally coming down from his high, his body relaxing into the water once more.

Shang doesn't move yet, only reluctantly sliding off Raiden's cock once he feels it softening. He pants, holding onto his beloved and beginning to tenderly stroke his hair, feeling the soft buzz of the residual electricity. "You're so good at that... Hff... Fuck... I love you," he murmurs, pressing soft, tender kisses to Raiden's shoulder and upper arm, his body trembling with the pleasurable aftershock.

Raiden gasps softly, holding on to Shang tightly, pressing quick kisses to his face and neck, eyes fluttering shut, glad that Shang enjoyed this moment as much as he did, "I love you too, my dearest sorcerer.." his love clear as day as he simply sat like that with Shang in his lap, bathing in the afterglow of their intimate moment.

Shang holds onto Raiden lovingly, softly purring at the kisses which Raiden gives him. "I don't want to be away from you that long ever again... I missed you dearly. Missed your voice, your arms around me, missed making love like this, missed falling asleep next to you, in your arms..." He trails off and sighs contentedly.

Raiden agreed with every word leaving his lips, unable to handle the thought of being away from his beloved for so long ever again, "We share much of the same sentiment, my love, I never wish to be away from you again, only with you do I feel truly vulnerable and loved.." The god sighs, pressing a few more soft kisses to his cheeks, wishing to shower him in love and affection to make up for the time they spent apart.

"You are the only person who I can truly relax around. Truly be human with," Tsung murmurs, gently stroking Raiden's lovely hair, peppering tender kisses to his face. Raiden is a truly lovely God, perhaps one of the only Gods that Shang truly respects--and the only one he, in a way, worships. Never once has he felt judged by Raiden for being human, never once has Raiden preyed upon his vulnerabilities or weaknesses. No, instead Raiden protects him and reassures him, encourages him to allow himself to be human as he is, rather than to wear a facade of coldness. Shang Tsung is an emotionally driven man, with ambition and yet, a kind heart, unfortunately jaded by the years. But Raiden helps warm the coldness and break the cynicality that Shang often feels.

Raiden wishes to give Shang a place he can be comfortable in, show his vulnerability without fear of judgement or betrayal, he sees his flaws and sins but loves him all the same despite them, he knows that the world has been cruel to him, causing him to change in order to survive in it, but he wishes to give him a place where he can be himself once more, be human, giving him love and kindness, being there to support him no matter what, it's the least he could do, for his beloved sorcerer.

Truly, Shang Tsung appreciates all which Raiden does for him. He is a light within the dark, a beacon of hope, and Shang is drawn to him like a moth to light.  
"You're perfect," he drawls, a soft smile on his face. "Simply flawless." He believes his words wholly--to him, Raiden is a perfect deity.

"I have many flaws, my dear, am I truly that perfect in your eyes?" Raiden asks sincerely, eyes gazing into his, a light blue glow emitting from his tired eyes, hearing those words from his beloved, warmed his heart greatly, knowing he thought of him so highly, but he wished he would also love him once he knew of his flaws and mistakes.

"We all have flaws, all make mistakes," the sorcerer purrs, kissing the God's forehead and gazing with love into those tired, weary eyes. "You're so lovely, regardless of flaws. You're still simply perfect to me, my beloved thunderstorm." He gently presses his forehead against Raiden's, smiling softly as he holds onto him gently.

The god could feel tears welling up in his eyes at the sorcerer's words, he had never been with someone who loved him so truly and deeply, hearing that it was alright for him to make mistakes, that he loved him regardless, it made the god cry from happiness, all the stress and regret from his past mistakes came crashing down on him greatly, letting himself cry for the first time in decades, it was freeing, being able to be so vulnerable.

Shang strokes his beloved's hair, letting him cry without judgement. He's never actually seen Raiden cry before--only the afterwards of it--but he doesn't even think to judge him. No, he understands all too well how it is to bottle his emotions, until something sets them over the edge and they all spill out. He presses soft kisses to Raiden's face; his cheeks and lips and forehead; gently wiping away his tears and murmuring soft words of adoration to him all the while.

Raiden appreciates Shang comforting him, he has barely cried in front of anyone, even his brother, he never wanted to burden anyone with having to deal with his emotions, he apologized through choked sobs, grasping on to the sorcerer tightly, his grip quivering as he rests his head on his shoulder, not wanting to show his face, embarrassed that he would burden him like this, but even then the tears wouldn't stop, he bottled up his emotions for far too long, it all came flooding out.

"You need not apologize, my love," Shang reassures, his voice a soft murmur as he holds Raiden, stroking his hair and letting him cry. He worries often for his darling, worries because he bottles his emotions so; it is healthy to cry, and he is relieved that Raiden is doing so.

He nods against his shoulder, letting himself cry freely in his lover's embrace, being without him was incredibly difficult, each morning he would be alone by himself, he longed for his embrace, to hear him once more, to love him like he did before, and now he could, he never wanted to let him go or leave him again, not wanting the both of them to suffer any more.

Ever perceptive, Shang easily can guess some of the sudden break of emotions comes from their time spent apart. He presses his lips gently to Raiden's temple, his voice soft as he speaks. "Someday, we won't have to worry about being apart again, my dear. Someday we will be able to love freely without fear that we must hide what we have. We will wake up in each other's embrace each morning, and know we are safe. Someday, my love. Someday."

"I'll live until that day then, my love, until I can have you in my arms every morning and shower you with my love everyday, where I can be there for you when you need me always, until then, know that I love you dearly." He replies softly, his crying being reduced to simple hiccups and gentle tears streaming down his cheeks, his eyes downcast but shining ever si brightly, gently embracing his lover, admiring the warmth and love he gives.

"I pray that day to come soon," Shang softly says, still stroking Raiden's hair. "If I could only destroy the crucible which Shao Kahn holds to bind me..." He trails off then, perhaps in quiet ponderance; perhaps in a silent lamenting or even, perhaps, wordless daydreams of a better future, one which he is with Raiden and they are safe.

"I hope you're right... It is not as though I could destroy the crucible myself--not without help... Though if I were to, I wager my knowledge would be greatly beneficial to Earthrealm, and killing Shao Kahn," Shang muses, seeming to be formulating some sort of hypothetical plan or scenario in his mind, one in which the crucible is destroyed.

"We would greatly value whatever you have to offer, though I hope you will not be punished for it, if Shao Kahn were to find out, I fear of what may happen to you, my love." Tone laced with concern as he reached his hand up to cup the sorcerer's cheek, not wanting him to risk himself, he never wanted anything bad to happen to him, knowing the emperor, he would not take kindly to someone plotting against him.

"But with the crucible destroyed, and him unable to enter Earthrealm, he would be powerless to stop me," Shang responds, tone quick, a telltale sign that he is coming up with a plan, quickly. "He could send assassins, but I could kill them with a simple flick of my wrist. What is the worse that could happen?"

Raiden hummed in thought, he made a good point, the risk was great but so was the reward, he sighed softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead, knowing that now that he had a plan brewing it was unlikely for him to back down, "I suppose that is true, my love, hopefully we will be able to free you." The god said, holding his beloved sorcerer close, being more optimistic in his outlook.

"I would only need one, maybe two people to help me," Shang murmurs. "I suppose I could try on my own, but I don't particularly like the odds of that. I simply do not know who would be able to help, though..." He hums to himself in thought, softly pressing his face against Raiden's shoulder.

"Mm, what kind of help do you need? Perhaps I will be able to find people of use to you, though I hope they would be willing to despite your, less than kind reputation here in Earthrealm.." Raiden sighed, knowing that it would be rather tough to get allies willing to help Shang Tsung, seeing as they only saw him as the persona he put on, instead of his true self.

"Indeed... Mostly, I would need distraction. Someone to make sure there will be no unwanted guests as I destroy the crucible and then get us out. Perhaps backup too, if I need it," Shang hums, considering the planned situation carefully. "I'm not as strong as Shao Kahn, but I am quite a bit faster, and if I can catch him alone and off-guard, it shouldn't be too difficult."

"Hmm, I see, I will ask around and see if I can recruit anyone to help you, but for now I suppose we should enjoy our time together, my love?" He nods in understanding, hoping to find someone who could fit the roles and be willing to help him, he hoped they would be convinced if he were to reason with them, but for now he wished to enjoy their time together.

Shang nods, pressing a soft kiss to Raiden's cheek. "Of course," he agrees softly, offering his lover a tender smile as he does. He wants to spend time in the moment, with Raiden, not contemplating a future that may not even happen. No, he will focus on his darling beloved.

Raiden holds him close, laying his hands on the small of his back, pressing kisses to his neck and chest, admiring the softness of his body, the bath still warm despite the both of them laying in it for a while now, the air still cold as it breezed past them, making the leaves shake as it passed, the night was beautiful, stars twinkling brightly in the dark night sky, the moon peaking through behind the clouds, shining down upon them.

Shang gives a tender sigh of contentment, resting his head upon Raiden's shoulder, admiring his celestial lover and the breathtaking scenery around. "The night is absolutely gorgeous," He breathes, inhaling the crisp, cool air, smelling of sea salt and tropical herbs.

"Indeed." He agreed, his hand running down Shang's back soothingly as he closed his eyes, resting his head against the solid wall of the basin, letting out a breath of relief as he admired the night and the man in his embrace, feeling as if today was one of the best in his immortal life.

"I'm blessed, to spend such a lovely night with you," Shang drawls, giving a soft purr of appreciation as Raiden gently strokes his back. No doubt tonight has been quite perfect, and Shang is quite happy to sit in Raiden's lovely embrace, to be with Raiden--he would wish to be nowhere else in the world. Shang has been many places in his lifetime, but his favourite place to be is within Raiden's arms.

"And I with you, my beloved sorcerer." He says sweetly, pressing plenty of soft and quick kisses to the sorcerer's face, smiling ever so gently as he keeps him in his arms, he wished this night would last forever, he wished he didn't have to leave so early in the morning and leave his beloved all alone, waiting for him again, but he knew he couldn't abandon his duty to protect Earthrealm or train his students, he just wished someday he would have a little peace with him.

"Do you think--" Shang pauses, thinking his words through. "Perhaps I could... Accompany you tomorrow? In another form, of course; perhaps a bird of some kind." He asks softly. Although he wouldn't be upset if Raiden said no, he can freely admit he is interested to know his beloved's day to day routine.

Raiden is a bit surprised by his suggestion, but he certainly wasn't against it, having his lover accompany him would certainly be a nice change of pace, "Of course, my love, I would love having you accompany me, though I sure do hope you will behave." Raiden scolded jokingly, pressing a kiss to his cheek, he wondered what form Shang would take that wouldn't arouse suspicion, a bird could certainly work, though he knew his students would be more than diligent if they saw something flying around and following him.

Shang grins wolfishly at the affectionate scolding, chuckling. "I'll do my best, but no promises," he teases softly, kissing Raiden's lips momentarily, seeming quite amused. "I've always been curious about your usual daily routine. Can't be a simple one, surely, being a god and all."

"I see, I hope I do not disappoint you but my daily routine is rather mundane for the most part." He nervously replied, nuzzling his face into his lovers shoulder, resting on it partially as he tried to think about what he did on the daily, it was rather simple, luckily there weren't many world threatening calamities happening everyday, he was mostly just training the monks and making sure to watch over all of Earth.

"Believe me, my love, you won't disappoint," Shang purrs, stroking the God's white hair gently. "Mundane or not, at least I'll be spending time with you." Truthfully, with how busy he'd been when out for Shao Kahn, a more mundane schedule would be a nice change of pace--and, of course, being with Raiden all day will be lovely too.

Raiden hums in acknowledgement, seeing that it would be a nice change of pace for the sorcerer, he would love to spend more time with him in general, so they both took this opportunity without much hesitation, while he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous over what might happen tomorrow, he would still gladly do it to give Shang an idea of what his daily life is like along with a nice change of pace from his usual way of living.

With Shang reassuring him, Raiden easily felt more at ease about it, he nodded, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he continued to nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck, providing soft kisses and gentle nibbling, he loved the fact that the sorcerer was able to tell what he was feeling immediately and comfort him, for once he didn't have to hide anything.

Shang smiles, quietly restung there contently for a moment. "Shall we rest for the night?" He asks, hus voice soft and serene. He tucks a stray lock of hair behind Raiden's ear, running his hand down one of his lover's thick arms. "I'm sure you'll need to be well rested, after all. And I'll like to be, too, to properly accompany you."

"Indeed, my love, allow me to assist you to the bedroom." Raiden agreed, wishing to sleep after such a tiring yet fulfilling day, he gently lifted Shang out of the water yet held him close, carrying him in one hand as he drained the water, he left the basin and sat the sorcerer on one of the seats, grabbing towels for the both of them as he handed one to the sorcerer as he dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist before carrying the sorcerer once more when he saw that he was ready.

Shang purrs, drying himself off with the towel. He happily clings to Raiden once the Thunder God picks him up once more, softly kissing his broad, pillowy chest and his thick, powerful shoulders. Once they reach the bedroom, Shang easily wriggles free from Raiden's arms to lightly toss himself onto the bed, pulling the covers back and curling up, waiting for Raiden.

Raiden chuckles happily, following soon after him, curling up in the covers as he holds the sorcerer close, resting his head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms loosely around him, the night was peaceful and satisfying, tomorrow would certainly be quite the day, but for now they were here, together once more, enjoying each other's embrace after being apart for so long, their love clear and wholehearted, as it may be for the rest of time.


End file.
